The Moofin Basket
by lilylover700
Summary: Some one left a muffin basket by Zexion's door. Who could it be?


A/N: Tis meh! I was in the mood to write a Zemyx story! I hope you like it XD

Sorry I skip around so much ^w^'

I do not own Kingdom Hearts unless I'm dreaming XD

The "Moofin" Basket

**Zexion POV:**

"Finally." I muttered under my breath. I had finally got some time to my self. Not thinking twice I went into my room and grabbed one of my various novels. I opened the book and began reading. Alas, my time came to an end as I heard a nock on my door.

"Come in." I say, not looking away from the book. The door creaked open. "What do you need?" I asked who ever opened my door. When I didn't get a response, I looked up. No one was there. How strange. I walked over to the door and opened it wider. I glanced down when I didn't see any one. There was a note attached to a large basket that had a blanket over top of it.

I picked up the note and read it. I had to push my slate haired bangs out of the way so I could really see the note. "Enjoy the moofins." it said. I guessed that they meant muffins. I looked at the back at the note, looking for a name, not that I needed one to tell me who they where from. Who else would spell muffins "moofins?" The only person in my mind was Number Nine, Demyx. That blond believes we have hearts, although we don't. One question came to mind though. Why? Why would he leave the muffin basket without sighing it or in general? I pondered this question in my head before returning to my room with the muffins.

**Demyx POV:**

I stood behind a wall as I watched Zexy pick up the note and read it, pushing his beautiful, slate colored hair out of the way to do so. I hope I didn't misspell anything. That'd be a dead give away. Not that I don't want him to know it was me, yet I didn't want to freak him out. That'd ruin my plans. Yes. I do have plans. My plans are to prove to Zexy that we do have hearts. He doesn't believe that we do! That's my self-set mission. To make Zexion believe he has a heart. It'd mean the world to me.

I watched as Zexion turned the note over, looking for something, betting a name, but finding none. He looked at the muffins before picking them up and taking them to his room. I giggled as I ran down to my room. He's gonna love the blue berry muffins.

**Zexion POV:**

I took a bite of a muffin as I began to read my book once again. It didn't taste that bad. The blond really does know how to cook. I took another bite, forgetting about the book. The muffin was better. That's something you will never hear me admit again, but the muffin really was good.

I began hearing a soft tune. I couldn't tell what it was, but if I learned anything about the other members, it's Number Nine playing his sitar. I walked out of my room and over to his, stopping outside. I could confirm the sound was coming from the other side of the door. The tune was broken. It stopped at times, then continued again. He played the same notes, adding another few each time. The melody sounded wonderful. Soon I felt sleepy. The melody must have caused it.

**Demyx POV:**

Soon I was done writing my new song. It took a while, so I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a snack. I walked out of my room, only to stop as soon as I opened the door. "Zexy?" I asked. He didn't respond. He must be sleeping. How cute!

Zexy's back was on the wall. His hands wrapped around his legs and his head sort of drooped downwards. His hair covered one of his pretty violet eyes. He began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Mornin Zexy. Sleep well?" I asked. He just grunted. I had to laugh at that. "What time is it?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm gonna get a snack from the kitchen. There's probably a clock in there if you wanna come with." I offered. He nodded.

I held put my hand for him to take, but he just stared at me. I offered him a warm smile. He looked from me to my hand, deciding weather or not he should take it. "Need help up?" I asked after a few seconds. He slowly took my hand and I quickly pulled him up, but I didn't let go of his hand. His skin is so soft.

"What lotion do you use?" I asked. I was on the side of his bangs, so when he looked the other way I just got more curious. "Cumber Mellon." He answered. "That's my favorite sent!" I said before thinking. He looked over and smiled at me. People say he doesn't smile, but he smiles a ton around me. Maybe they just need to get to know him better. And they need to stop calling him "Little Emo Kid". It's mean.

Soon we got to the kitchen. While Zexy looked for a clock, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a brownie that I made the day before. Yum!

**Zexion POV:**

While Number Nine began eating a brownie, I looked at the clock. My eyes grew wide. How was it already 12 am? Well, five minutes from 12. I began thinking of the day ahead. My birthday, not that anyone will remember that. Nor do I want them to. I'm content with being forgotten. It'd keep the more annoying members like Axel or Xigbar away from me. Those two will party for any reason they can get and it annoys me to no end.

I looked around. Where did Number Nine go? He was just here eating a brownie. Did he go back to his room to sleep? It is pretty late. Maybe I should go to sleep too. I began to walk to my room, only pausing for a second at the door when I saw a paper taped onto it. The note was blank, so I pulled it off and looked at the back. Still nothing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEXY!" Number Nine yelled from behind me, causing me to jump at the unexpected greeting. I moved so my back rested on my door as I began to pant. "What are you doing? I thought you went to sleep." I said. He smiled sheepishly. "I went to get my sitar. I wanted to play a song for you since it's your birthday." He said, blushing a bit. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. _"I will never understand you, Number Nine." _I thought as I shook my head from side to side.

"Play away." I aloud. He'd do it weather I said yes or no, so I found no point in saying no. He just gave me a big smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

**Demyx POV:**

**I smiled as Zexy said I can play a song for him. Time to play the song I finished writing earlier. I began playing the soft notes on my sitar. He looked relaxed. I continued playing. The soft notes where easy to play. They should be. I've been writing for a month. And it's all for Zexy, who looked like he was falling asleep. Did my song do that? That could be why he fell asleep in front of my door earlier! He looked so cute when he was sleeping.**

"**Night Zexy. I love you." I said before kissing his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I turned a deep red. "I-I thought you were asleep." I said honestly. He blushed.**

**Insert awkward silence.**

**Zexion looked down at his feet. "What if I did have a heart?" he whispered. "Then," he whispered before he looked up at me. "I love you too, Demyx." he said.**

**A/N: I started writing about a month ago. I got bored. I forgot about it. I found it in my files. I finished it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
